As the size of integrated circuits shrink, lithographic overlay specifications for fabrication have less margin of error for more advanced technologies. In particular, there is a concern for MOSFET fabrication that source/drain and gate electrodes can be bridged or leakage paths can be created during the fabrication process due to the shrinking of critical dimensions.